les_chroniques_devilliousfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Regret Message
Regret Message est une chanson de Mothy publiée le 25 mai 2008 sur NicoNico et sortie le 17 mai 2009 sur l'album Evils Theater. Il s'agit de la troisième chanson de l'Histoire du Mal. Elle suit directement les évènements du Serviteur du Mal et raconte les regrets de Riliane vis à vis de ses actions. Résumé Riliane, seule dans un port, se rappelle une légende qu'Allen lui avait autrefois raconté. Celle-ci prétend que si l'on veut voir son rêve se réaliser, il suffit de le glisser dans une bouteille en verre et la laisser ensuite dériver sur l'océan. Après avoir suivi les instructions à la lettre, Riliane observe sa petite bouteille s'éloigner au loin. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de se souvenir de son égoïsme passé, des As such, Riliane writes down a wish in a bottle and sets it out herself. Recalling on her past, she regrets her actions as she realizes how selfish she was and how Allen would follow her every command, even when it caused him pain. She hopes the ocean will express her gratitude. She writes her wish with the words, "if I could be reborn." L’histoire commence dans un port hors de la ville et où Riliane se trouve seule. Elle se rappelle d’une légende qu’Allen lui a un jour contée et disant que si elle écrit un vœu, le place dans une bouteille et la jette à la mer, son vœu serait exaucé. C’est ainsi que Riliane écrit un souhait dans une bouteille. Se remémorant son passé, elle regrette ses actions quand elle réalise combien elle était égoïste et comment Allen suivait le moindre de ses ordres, même quand ils le faisaient souffrir. Elle espère que l’océan lui exprimera de la gratitude. Elle écrit son souhait avec les mots « si je pouvais renaître ». Composition La banque de voix VOCALOID2 de Rin est utilisée. La chanson originale utilisait le son de vagues, le tambourin, le corps d’harmonie, une boîte à musique, des instruments à cordes, un alto, des claquements de mains, des percussions métalliques, une guitare, et le piano électrique. La chanson utilise une échelle de Fa dièse mineur remplacé par le La mineur pour le refrain, un tempo de 115 bmp, et un mètre de 4/4. La chanson utilise le schéma suivant : Sound - (Instrum.) ; V - PreC - C; V - PreC - C ;(break); V - PreC - C;(Instrum.); Refrain - Coda;(Instrum.) La chanson commence avec un son de vagues et l’instrumental, se terminant à 1.00. La chanson répète la séquence d’un couplet, pré-refrain (couplet montant vers le refrain), et un refrain, à trois reprises. Il y a une pause entre la seconde et la troisième séquence pour mettre en valeur l’hésitation du personnage, et après le dernier refrain à 3.07, il y a une variation instrumentale du refrain pour préparer le final. Le final est fait d’un refrain et d’un coda. La chanson prend fin avec la variation du refrain débutant à 3.48. Paroles (version de aya_me) Debout seule sur un quai bien au loin de la cité une jeune fille contemple les flots. selon une croyance transmise au fil du temps cette mer cacherait un secret si un voeux est inscrit sur un parchemin et ce dernier embouteillé en le laissant dériver au grés du courant votre souhait sera exaucé... ainsi est emporté la bouteille de verre '' contenant un message et mon voeux'' silencieusement et graduellement disparaissant derrière l'horizon... enjôleuse fleur, épanouie du mal criante de ses couleurs vives les peuples suivants raconteraient son histoire ah, elle fut vraisemblablement l'infante du mal malgrés toutes les misères, tu as toujours été là pour tout faire en sorte de mon bohneur néanmoins je réalise que par mon égoïsme, '' ''je ne te causais que des ennuis... tu n'es plus à mes côtés et maintenant pour égayer tous les instants... je devrais donc laisser à la mer la volonté m'étant la plus chère... ainsi est emporté mon ultime souhait accompagné de larmes et de regrets pourtant même en réalisant mes fautes il est trop tard pour me pardonner... ainsi est emportée la bouteille de verre '' ''contenant un message et mon voeux silencieusement et graduellement disparaissant derrière l'horizon... (len et rin) si seulement il nous était permis de renaître, '' ''j'aimerais qu'à nouveau nous puissions nous rencontrer... lalala lalala la lalalalala lala lalala lalala lala Chansons associées Twiright Prank La chanson Twiright Prank établit un évènement dans l’enfance de Riliane, avant sa séparation avec Alexiel ; il montre sa rencontre avec le Démon de la Gourmandise. La Fille du Mal La Fille du Mal relate les évènements pour lesquels Riliane souhaite se repentir, puiqu’il détaille ses actes égoïstes et les péchés qu’elle a commis en tant que reine de Lucifenia. La Demoiselle Blanche La Demoiselle Blanche explique les évènements ayant au lieu avant et durant Message de Regret, puisqu’il détaille la rencontre avec Clarith, et le pardon de cette dernière. Re_Birthday La chanson Re_Birthday comporte une référence au souhait envoyé par Riliane dans Message de Regret. Blink Clignement raconte les événements suivant ceux de "Message de Regret/Regret Message", où Riliane aide à la plantation de Michaela, se posant des questions sur l’avenir et cherchant pardon pour ses péchés. Albums Apparitions Anecdotes Conceptualisation et Origine *Le titre anglais de la chanson, « Fallen Angel » - Ange Déchu – est une référence à Lucifer, dont le nom est inclus dans le titre anglais « The Princess of Lucifer », faisant référence à Riliane. Curiosités *L’origine de la légende de la mer dans la chanson est expliquée dans Twiright Prank ; son rôle et son origine sont également plus approfondis dans les romans La Fille du Mal : Clôture Jaune et La Fille du Mal : Wiegenlied du Vert. *Dans Re_Birthday, Irregular reçoit un message, faisant probablement référence eux évènements de Regret Message. *Une référence à la bouteille de verre présente dans la chanson est faite dans Lu Li La, Lu Li La, La Chanson Résonnante ; une bouteille de verre similaire apparait dans Moonlit Bear et Abandonnés au Clair de Lune. en:Regret Message es:Mensaje de Arrepentimiento Catégorie:Chansons Catégorie:La Fille du Mal Catégorie:Lucifenia Catégorie:Canon